dreaming
by Sensei-San
Summary: Ruffy ist im Reich der Träume und hört aus der Ferne eine Melodie. Diese ist so anzihend, dass er unbedingt wissen will, wer es singt. So geht er der Melodie entegegen und kommt letztlich an einem alten Schiff an.


Das Meer rauscht und schlägt gegen den Schiffsrumpf. Die Nacht ist klar und kalt. Keine Wolke ist an dem sternenklaren Nachthimmel auszumachen. Selbst das Wasser auf der Grand Line ist ruhig. Alles scheint zu schlafen. Alles, außer die Traumengel. Sie sind die ganze Nacht dabei, die Menschen träumen zu lassen.

So auch bei Monkey D. Ruffy. Er ist Kapitän einer Piratenmannschaft. Zwar sind sie nicht viele aber dafür sehr stark. Jeder einzelne von ihnen schläft tief und fest. Sie haben einen erholsamen und friedlichen Schlaf. Hier beginnt unsere Geschichte um den Traum des Monkey D. Ruffy.

Er ist er vor kurzem eingeschlafen. Auch schnarcht er ein wenig. Aber seine Freunde im Zimmer stört es nicht. Sie schnarchen auch etwas. Und manchmal reden sie im Schlaf miteinander. Das ist ein faszinierendes Erlebnis für den Betrachter, soll uns aber nicht interessieren.

Wie schon gesagt, ist Ruffy erst vor kurzem eingeschlafen und schnarcht leicht vor sich hin. Zuvor hat er an den nächsten Tag und die kommenden Abenteuer gedacht. Nun betritt er das Reich der Träume.

Er träumt, er sei auf einer Reise. Wohin weiß er nicht. Seine Beine führen ihn durch einen langen tunnelartigen Weg. Die Wände sind lila-weiß und eine Fläche. Keine Steine oder dergleichen. Es ist als wäre dieser Gang aus einem Stück gefertigt und in dessen Innerem befinde sich dieser Hohlraum.

Ruffy betrachtet die Wände. Er schaut flüchtig auf den Boden und bemerkt, dass auch dieser wie die Wände aussieht. Alles um ihn herum ist lila-weiß und in einem Material, welches man nicht zu beschreiben vermag.

In der Ferne ertönt eine Melodie und Gesang ist in den Ohren zu vernehmen. Noch ist sie undeutlich und kein Wort ist zu verstehen. Aber je näher Ruffy dem Gesang entgegen geht, umso deutlicher wird er.

Die Königin wurde vom König entführt

am Ende siegte er

es ist vollbracht

Er hat die Macht

uns gehört das Meer

Die Melodie ist mitreißend. Obwohl Ruffy dieses Lied und die Melodie noch nie in seinem Leben gehört hat, hat er das Gefühl, es zu kennen. Jede einzelne Strophe verlangt ohne Worte ein näher kommen. Der Gesang geht weiter und Ruffy wird immer schneller.

Yoho zugleich

Hisst die Flagge zeigt sie,

soll'n sie uns verdammen,

Doch wir sterben nie.

Yoho steht zusammen

Hisst die Flagge zeigt sie,

soll'n sie uns verdammen,

Doch wir sterben nie.

Der stumme Schrei in der Melodie veranlasst den jungen Piraten immer schneller zu werden. Letztlich rennt er dem Gesang entgegen. Allein vom Text handelt es sich um ein Piratenlied. Dies ist ein Grund für seine Eile. Der Junge will nun unbedingt wissen, von wem das Lied kommt. Die Stimme des Sängers ist auf jeden Fall anziehend.

Manche leben manche sind tot,

manche fahren zur See,

geht der Käfig entzwei

ist die Königin frei

zu unsrem nobeln und flehn

Nun kommt er am Ende des langen Tunnels an. Das Lied wird immer lauter. Vor dem jungen Mann, der die Kraft einer Teufelsfrucht besitzt, steht ein altes Schiff.

Die Segel sind zerrissen und bereits grau verfärbt. An den Seiten fehlen bereits einige Bretter und Löcher zieren das Aussehen des großen Schiffes. Algen rekeln sich an der Galionsfigur und an der Reling. Das Schiff liegt schon seit geraumer Zeit an diesem verlassenen Ort. Ein Leben hier, in dieser Einöde, ist nur schwer vorstellbar.

Ruffy schaut weiter hinauf um das Schiff genauer zu inspizieren. Sein Blick bleibt an der Jolly Roger kleben. Er kannte diese Flagge. Zwar ist er der Bande, die unter dieser Flagge segeln, nie begegnet, dennoch kennt er sie nur zu gut. Genauso wie jeder andere Pirat auf dieser Welt.

Es war die Flagge von Gold Roger. Es gab keinen Zweifel. Zwar ist sie etwas zerrissen und dreckig, aber das Symbol kann man noch sehr gut erkennen. Aber was macht dieses bedeutende Schiff hier? Wie kommt es hier her?

Die Glocke erklingt unter Wasser ganz still

aus dem Grabe heraus

sie ruft euch an

ruft jeden Mann

folgt Ihr doch nach Haus

Wieder dieses Lied. Es kommt vom Deck des Schiffes. Auf dieser ist auch eine graue Gestalt zu erkennen. Ruffy kneift die Augen zusammen, kann aber keine Details erkennen. Wie auch? Es ist Nacht und der Mondschein wird vom leichten Nebel aufgehalten. Es sieht aus wie aus einer Horrorszene in einem alten Film. Es fehlt nur noch das Monster, das gleich hinter einem auftaucht.

Yoho steht zusammen

Hisst die Flagge zeigt sie,

soll'n sie uns verdammen,

Doch wir sterben nie.

Das Lied kommt eindeutig von den Lippen der Gestalt dort oben. Ruffy zögert nicht lange und streckt seine Arme aus. Er greift nach der Reling und zieht seinen Gummikörper an Deck des alten Schiffes. Des Schiffes von Gold Roger, dem Piratenkönig.

Die Gestalt singt nun nicht mehr, aber pfeift die Melodie weiter. Ruffy geht auf die Person zu. Diese sieht ihn nicht, da sie mit dem Rücken zu Ruffy zeigt. Obwohl der Junge nicht über das Deck schleicht, gibt es keine knarzenden Geräusche, wie man es eigentlich von einem alten maroden Schiff erwarten würde.

Die Königin wurde vom König entführt

am Ende siegte er

es ist vollbracht

Er hat die Macht

uns gehört das Meer

Singt die Gestalt das Lied erneut. Nun kann auch Ruffy seine Zunge nicht zügeln und muss mitsingen.

Yoho zugleich

Hisst die Flagge zeigt sie,

soll'n sie uns verdammen,

Doch wir sterben nie.

Die Gestalt scheint von der zweiten Stimme erstaunt und überrascht zu sein. Der Körper erhebt sich sichtbar und der Kopf dreht sich ein wenig um die Person hinter sich zu erkennen. Sie sieht Ruffy wie er das Lied singt. Die Person dreht sich zu dem jungen Piraten und zusammen singen sie im Duett weiter.

Yoho steht zusammen

Hisst die Flagge zeigt sie,

soll'n sie uns verdammen,

Doch wir sterben nie.

Manche leben manche sind tot,

manche fahren zur See,

geht der Käfig entzwei

ist die Königin frei

zu unsrem nobeln und flehn

Die Glocke erklingt unter Wasser ganz still

aus dem Grabe heraus

sie ruft euch an

ruft jeden Mann

folgt Ihr doch nach Haus

Ruffy geht nun einen Schiritt nach vorn und der Gestalt in dem grauen Umhang entgegen. Mit jedem Schritt wird seine Spannung größer. Nur wenige Schritte ist er entfernt und dann kann er das Gesicht der Gestalt, mit der er nun singt, sehen.

Doch bevor es so ist, kommt ein Windhauch auf und die Gestalt verschwindet. Der Wind trägt den Körper davon wie den Sand am Strand. Ruffy versucht noch nach der Person vor ihm zu greifen, aber er greift nur nach dem Umhang, in dem sich die Gestalt gehüllt hat.

Jetzt ist er ganz allein auf diesem Schiff. In seinen Händen der alte dreckige und graue Mantel. Verwirrt schaut er sich in der Gegend um. Nichts. Niemand ist zu sehen. Nur er allein auf einem alten Schiff. Der Wind weht und die Flagge am Mast flattert wie wild umher.

Der Wind umpfeift das Ohr des Strohhutes und die Melodie des Liedes hallt in seine Ohren. Ein Lächeln ziert nun das Gesicht Ruffy´s. Er weiß zwar nicht wer die Gestalt war, aber dieses Lied wird er noch lange in Erinnerung haben.

Während er so auf dem Schiff steht, weht der Wind immer heftiger und singt das Lied der Gestalt weiter. Ruffy schließt seine Augen und lauscht dem Gesang des Windes und genießt dabei jedes einzelne Wort.

Yoho steht zusammen

Hisst die Flagge zeigt sie,

soll'n sie uns verdammen,

Doch wir sterben nie.

Ruffy öffnet seine Augen und findet sich in seinem Zimmer wieder. Der Morgen graut bereits. Der Geruch von frischem Essen steigt ihm in die Nase. Sanji macht Frühstück. Aber heute springt er nicht auf und rennt in die Küche, sondern kuschelt sich in seine Schlafdecke und denkt an das Lied der Gestalt in seinem Traum.

**End**

Vielleicht hat es schon jemand erkannt. Der Song, der hier gesungen wird ist auch Fluch der Karibik 3. Es ist die Szene am Anfang, in der so viele Leute gehängt werden sollen und dann anfangen zu singen. Das Lied hat mich schon von der ersten Minuten in den Bann gezogen. Da es mir dermaßen gut gefiel habe ich es natürlich benutzt. Das hier ist übrigens die komplette Version des Liedes.


End file.
